O Segredo de White Village
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Meu primeiro A.U. Uma bela cidade, um enorme campus e um doce romance prestes a acontecer [A.U., Yaoi, Romance, Ice&Poison]CONCLUÍDA XD
1. I A cidade de White Village

**Avisos:**_Essa fic contém material Yaoi, ou seja, relação homem x homem. Se não gostar de yaoi, por favor peço que não prossiga com a leitura. Se for, sinta-se a vontade e bom divertimento._

_Saint Seiya não me pertence(pois se pertencesse jah teria matado Athena e quase todo núcleo feminino, além do mais teria mais romance e comédia do que lutas). Créditos dos personagens a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc, etc, etc._

**

* * *

**

**O Segredo de White Village**

**Por:**_Scorpius no Mila/Mi-chan/_

_**Resumo:**Meu primeiro A.U. Uma bela cidade, um enorme campus e um doce romance prestes a acontecer (U.A., Yaoi, Romance, Ice&Poison)_

**Capítulo I –A cidade de White Village**

Era primavera. As flores desabrochavam sob a amena luz solar, as folhas das árvores sendo levemente agitadas pela brisa fresca. Onde quer que se olhasse havia campos e mais campos verdejantes. Era realmente um belo lugar. Não entendia, porém, por que o campus de uma das mais renomadas universidades do país fora construída num local tão...isolado.

Adentrou os grandes portões em estilo medieval, maravilhando-se com o que vira em seguida. Parecia que uma pequena cidade fora construída em torno da grande avenida que levava ao campus. Toda a arquitetura era em estilo medieval o que o fez sentir-se dentro de um feudo da Idade Média.

Caminhou pela grande avenida rumo ao campus, onde receberia informações de onde ficaria, entre outras instruções, seus longos cabelos verde-azulados balançando à favor da brisa matutina.

Chegando ao local reparou que quatro pessoas pareciam esperar-lhe. Três aparentavam ter a mesma idade que ele e o outro, de longos cabelos azuis, veio falar-lhe assim que se aproximou.

–Bem vindo. Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem. Me chamo Saga e sou responsável pela ordem e organização das repúblicas...

–Desordem, é o que você quer dizer –comentou um jovem de longos cabelos cacheados, olhos profundamente azuis, pele bronzeada, em ar de riso.

–Continuando –disse Saga ignorando o comentário –qualquer problema é só falar comigo. Prazer em conhecê-lo...

–Kamus, meu nome é Kamus –respondeu.

–Muito prazer Kamus –disse Saga estendendo-lhe a mão.

–O prazer é todo meu –respondeu educadamente, retribuindo o aperto.

–Eles aqui dividiram a casa com você: Mu –apontou para um jovem de exóticos cabelos lavanda, aparentemente muito tranqüilo, que o cumprimentou educadamente –Shaka –cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, ar sério, cumprimentando-o com um leve aceno –e Milo –o rapaz de cabelos azuis e cacheados, que aparentava ser o mais agitado dos três.

–Olá –disse Milo estendendo a mão, fazendo-o retribuir o cumprimento –Olha, cuidado com o Saga e com o irmão gêmeo dele, o Kanon. Todo mundo aqui sabe que eles já pegaram as poucas garotas do campus e mais da metade da ala masculina.

–Não ouça o que ele diz Kamus –disse Saga –Mu, mostre a Kamus onde ele ficará. Enquanto a você Milo –virou-se ameaçadoramente para o rapaz –comporte-se e pare de falar mentiras sobre meu irmão e eu.

–Ha, mas não falei nenhuma mentira –disse Milo cruzando os braços e fazendo uma expressão que lembrava muito a de uma criança contrariada.

Percorreram em relativo silêncio o curto caminho do campus até a pequena casa. Adentrando o local, Kamus deparou-se com uma decoração simples e aconchegante: na sala havia um sofá, duas poltronas, uma estante; na cozinha encontrava-se uma geladeira, fogão, pia, armários e uma mesa com quatro cadeiras; um banheiro; dois quartos com duas camas de solteiro, uma cômoda de seis gavetas e um pequeno guarda-roupa de duas portas e quatro gavetas.

–Você dividirá o quarto com o Milo, tudo bem? –perguntou Mu simpaticamente e assim que Kamus respondeu com um aceno afirmativo deixou o quarto, avisando que prepararia o almoço.

Deixou suas coisas em cima da cama desocupada e olhou em volta. Espalhados pelas paredes do aposento havia alguns pôsteres de bandas de rock e uma estante com alguns livros.

–O Mu e o Shaka me obrigaram a arrumar o quarto hoje, por isso ele tá assim –exclareceu Milo sentando-se em sua cama e observando o outro aproximar-se da estante com uma leve expressão de curiosidade.

–Gosta de astrologia e mitologia? –perguntou ao olhar os títulos, mesmo achando a pergunta um tanto idiota.

–Adoro! Sou grego, sabe, e desde pequeno tenho interesse por esses assuntos –comentou animadamente –Qual é o seu signo?

–Aquário –respondeu Kamus.

–Hum...o meu é Escorpião, o do Mu é Áries e o do Shaka é Virgem –comentou –Bem...de onde você é?

–Da França.

–Francês? Legal. Sabe, vem gente de todo o mundo estudar aqui. O Mu veio do Tibet e o Shaka da Índia –ao ver que o francês erguera uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso, completou –Não parece, né? A mãe dele é alemã se não me engano, por isso os olhos e cabelos claros.

–Ah –fez Kamus com ar de entendimento, sentando-se em sua cama.

–Eu deixei metade da cômoda e do guarda-roupa livres pra você guardar suas coisas.

–Obrigado.

–Ah, já ia esquecendo de avisar. O Shaka faz meditação três vezes ao dia e não é muito saudável interrompê-lo. Ele de mau-humor só não dá mais medo que o Mu. O Mu é tranqüilo, mas se pisa no calo dele...já viu. Depois eles explicarão como as tarefas são divididas e tal. Pra ser sincero não lembro nem um terço da divisão que os dois fizeram.

–Certo –respondeu tirando suas roupas impecavelmente dobradas da mala e começando a organizá-las no guarda-roupa.

–Você não é de falar muito não, é? –perguntou o grego com um sorriso nos lábios.

–Não –disse o francês absorto no que fazia.

–Gostei de você, dividir o quarto não vai ser tão ruim quanto achei.Hum...você tem algum conhecido aqui, sabe, alguém pra te ajudar a arrumar um serviço?

Kamus parou o que fazia e encarou Milo levemente aturdido. Não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

–Na verdade não.

–Desconfiei. Fique tranqüilo que mais tarde te levo pra conhecer um camarada meu lá do trampo. Quem sabe ele não te arruma um trabalho lá também?

–Obrigado –respondeu Kamus mais aliviado.

–Disponha –sorriu, tirando a camiseta preta que vestia e colocando-a em cima do ombro. –Vou tomar um banho enquanto o almoço não fica pronto. Pode ficar à vontade, viu? –disse pouco antes de sair.

Deitou-se em sua cama, depois de organizar tudo, e soltou um longo suspiro. Parecia que sua estadia ali não seria tão insuportável assim.

Pouco depois do almoço, foram todos à sala para delimitar a divisão das tarefas domésticas.

–As tarefas estão divididas da seguinte forma:

_-_ Cada um lava a louça que suja, organiza sua parte do quaro, lava sua roupa;

_-_ As tarefas mais leves, como arrumar e varrer a cozinha, o banheiro e a sala, serão divididas por dia da semana;

_- _Tarefas como tirar o pó dos móveis, lavar a cozinha e o banheiro, serão divididas por semana;

_-_ Compras necessárias deverão ser listadas e afixadas na porta da geladeira. OBS:Apenas comprar para casa, como alimentos e artigos de limpeza. Artigos pessoais são da interia responsabilidade de cada morador;

_-_ Contas de água, luz, aluguel, etc. serão repartidas igualmente entre os moradores. –Todos concordam? –perguntou Shaka.

–Estão muito bem divididas –disse Kamus olhando para a lista elaborada por Shaka.

–Desde o colegial, Shaka é responsável pela divisão de tarefas aqui. –comentou Mu lançando um breve olhar ao indiano –Eu geralmente sou o responsável pela cozinha.

–Vocês moram aqui desde o colegial?

–Sim. O colégio onde estudamos fica há poucos metros daqui. –disse Mu –White Village já virou há um bom tempo uma cidade independente dentro do país. Possui até governo próprio.

–Nossa... –surpreendeu-se Kamus.

–Vou lá pro trampo, você vem? –perguntou Mil ao aquariano.

–Oui –respondeu levantando-se da poltrona.

–Querem vir também? –perguntou o escorpiano.

–Vou meditar –disse Shaka.

–E eu tenho uma pesquisa para fazer –disse Mu –Diga ao Aiolos que mandamos um oi.

–Certo, então até mais –disse Milo antes de fechar a porta

Caminharam durante algum tempo até chegarem ao centro comercial da cidade. Lá haviam muitas lojas, livrarias, lanchonetes, restaurantes e até algumas casas de show.

–É por aqui –disse Milo guiando-o por uma ruazinha à direita.

Pouco depois depararam-se com uma espécie de lanchonete, que mesmo àquela hora já tinha um movimento considerável.

–Chegamos. Essa é a frutaria onde trabalho –disse o escorpiano –Aiolos!

–E aí Milo, tudo certo? –perguntou um rapaz mais ou menos da idade de Saga, olhos claros e cabelos dourados, que se encontrava atrás do balcão –Que faz por esses lados? Veio curtir uma farra, acertei?

–Na verdade tô mostrando a cidade ao novo morador da minha humilde casa –disse apontando para o francês –Este é Kamus, veio da França. E este aqui é o Aiolos, meu chefe, que é grego assim como eu.

–Muito prazer –cumprimentou educadamente Kamus.

–Então o que está achando da nossa humilde cidadezinha?

–Bonita e...

–Escuta Aiolos –disse Milo interrompendo os dois –você não teria,sabe, uma vaga sobrado pro nosso amigo aqui?

–Tenho sim. O período após as 6 pm durante a semana é sempre corrido e faltam funcionários, como você bem sabe.

–Se sei –disse fazendo uma careta –sempre sobra um mooonte de serviço pra mim. E nem mesmo pro seu irmão me ajudar...

–Que é que você tá falando mal de mim aí? –perguntou um jovem que parecia uma versão ligeiramente mais nova de Aiolos.

–Exatamente o que você ouviu –disse em tom debochado –você não me ajuda em NA-DA!

–Ha,ha...mas não é você que tem de trabalhar TODO SANTO DIA, inclusiva aos finais de semana e feriados.

–Aiolia! O pedido da mesa dois! –disse uma voz feminina.

–Opa, a Marin tá me chamando, té mais –disse ele retirando-se rapidamente.

–Ah, bem que ele tem algumas vantagens por trabalhar aos finais de semana –disse o escorpiano tentando abafar uma risada.

–Bem, você pode começar essa segunda, se quiser –disse Aiolos a Kamus.

–Certo, obrigado. –disse o aquariano olhando em volta e vendo vários casais, inclusive homens com homens.

–Ah, isso é bem comum aqui –comentou Aiolos ao reparar no que o outro olhava –Tudo bem?

–Nada contra –disse Kamus sinceramente.

Milo lançou-lhe um olhar, porém não compreendeu seu significado, apenas sentiu seu rosto esquentar rapidamente e seu coração falhar uma batida.Desviou rapidamente o olhar, como se tivesse tomado um choque. "O que foi isso afinal?" perguntou-se mentalmente.

–Com licença, ainda tenho muito serviço pela frente. Fiquem a vontade –sorriu Aiolos afastando-se.

–Quer dar uma olhada melhor no local? –perguntou Milo tornando a encará-lo.

Kamus apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, repreendendo-se mentalmente por tais sensações estranhas.

–Miluxo! –gritou uma voz vinda de uma das mesas.

–Afrodite! –exclamou Milo aproximando-se da mesa onde se encontrava uma belíssima figura.

–Quem é esse lindinho? –virou-se para Kamus.

–É o Kamus.Vai dividir a casa com o Mu,o Shaka e comigo. Esse aqui é o Afrodite. Um amigo nosso desde o primário. É dois anos mais velho que a gente, embora não pareça.

–Ah... "Então não era uma mulher...?" pensou Kamus um tanto surpreso.

–Kamus. Que nome lindo. Assim como o dono –disse Afrodite jogando charme, enrolando seus cabelos azul-piscina.

–Hum, hum –fez um rapaz um pouco mais velho que eles, cabelos azuis e curtos, em tom aborrecido.

–Oh, Mascarazinho querido, só estou elogiando o recém chegado –disse Afrodite em ar inocente, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

–E esse é o Carlo. Mas como ele não gosta do nome –completou Milo ao notar o olhar assassino do amigo –o chamamos de Mask, ou Máscara –disse acomodando-se numa das cadeiras.

–Pode se sentar lindinho. Eu não mordo não –sorriu Afrodite dando uma piscadela. Assim que Kamus sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Milo, proseguiu –Você não é daqui, não é? Do país, quero dizer.

–Sou da França.

–FRANÇA! –exclamou Afrodite extasiado –realmente você tinha jeito de que era francês...seu porte, seu sotaque...seu refinamento...Mudando de assunto –disse ao ver Máscara lançando-lhe um olhar zangado –deixou alguma namorada, ou namorado –acrescentou com uma risadinha –na França?

–Não, ninuém –disse ele um tanto sem-jeito ao ver que todos na mesa prestavam atenção em tudo que ele dizia.

–Hum...temos mais um solteiro no grupo –sorriu Afrodite –Você precisa participar de uma de nossas reuniões. Estarão todos lá: Mu, Shion, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Aiolos, Shura, o Mask, o Miluxo e eu também , obviamente.

–É sempre a maior farra quando nos reunimos –manifestou-se Máscara.

–É realmente bem legal. –disse Milo –Todos se divertem muito nessas reuniões.Bem, o Mu e o Shaka não curtem muito. Muito barulho pra eles...

–Conto com sua presença na próxima reunião Kamyu –piscou Afrodite.

–Oui –respondeu Kamus.

–Tão quietinho...você é uma graça Kamyu. Se eu não amasse tanto o meu Mascarazinho você não me escaparia tão fácil –disse Afrodite que, depois de fazer o francês ficar enrubescido com o comentário, lançou um significativo olhar a Milo, que retribuiu com um sorrisinho –Ah, já ia me esquecendo: a partir de hoje me chame de Dite. Meus amigos me chamam assim.

–Todo mundo te chama assim dite –disse Milo com ar de riso.

–Acho que sim, né? –disse fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão –Mas você vai me chamar assim também, não é Kamyu?

Kamus apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

–Dite, você combinou de encontrar com o Misty às seis e meia –disse Máscara consultando o relógio de pulso.

–Ai meu Deus, é verdade! –exclamou –Desculpe gente mas eu tenho que ir. Preciso me arrumar. –levantou-se da mesa juntamente com Máscara –Até mais Miluxo. Foi ótimo te conhecer Kamyu! –disse pouco antes de sair.

–Tchau –disse Máscara seguindo Afrodite.

–Bem... –disse Milo levantando-se da mesa, pouco depois –Vamos nessa?

–Vamos –disse Kamus levantando-se e saíndo do local enquanto o grego se despedia de alguns conhecidos.

O céu tomava tons escuros de azul e o sol alaranjado no horizonte estava para se pôr. Observou atentamente os maravilhosos tons que se formavam no céu até que se sentiu tremer levemente ao escutar uma voz ligeiramente rouca próxima de si.

–Espero que o Dite não tenha te incomodado –disse Milo –O jeito dele é assim mesmo.

–Não, não incomodou –disse Kamus um tento surpreso com a forma como seu corpo reagiu ao escutar a voz do grego, que já estava há uns metros a frente –O Afrodite e o Carlo são...

–namorados? Sim. O Dite gostava dele há muito tempo q tanto tentou que conseguiu fisgar o Mask. Só um aviso: é melhor acostumar-se a chamá-lo pelo apelido, pois ele te mata se chamá-lo de Carlo. E olha que ele é forte pra caramba e o soco dele dói muito. Sei por experiência própria –riu.

Kamus esboçou um sorriso, o que fez Milo olhá-lo um tanto surpreso.

–Meu Deus! Você ri! –exclamou divertido –Desde que você chegou aqui até agora não te vi sorrir nem uma vez. Sabia que sorrir faz bem? –disse enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas, que escureciam rapidamente –Se você se juntar ao nosso grupo, duvido que seu jeito sério dure muito tempo. Só se você for um santo, como o Mu, ou estiver tentando virar Buda, como o Shaka.

–Você gosta de falar mal deles, não é?

–Ei, também não é assim...eu adoro os dois, só acho que eles deviam viver mais intensamente. Acredito que estamos nesse mundo para sermos felizes, rirmos muito, fazermos muitos amigos e amarmos intensamente...não importa quem seja essa pessoa –disse lançando outro se seus olhares incógnitos, que faziam o contato visual ser quase torturante –Por isso não me prendo a regras, costumes, sexo ou religião. Sou assim pura e simplesmente.

–Talvez você não esteja errado... –murmurou Kamus olhando para as estrelas que preenchiam o azul-marinho do céu.

O modo de o grego ver a vida era tão simples, otimista e liberal. Chegava a ser estranho ver o quanto era diferente de Milo. Sempre fora tão racional, procurava lógica em tudo que o rodeava, que este modo tão leve e descomplicado de enxergar a vida chegava a ser assustador. Continuou por um bom tempo andando perdido em pensamentos até que Milo tirou-o novamente de seus devaneios.

–Nossa, como o céu está limpo! Geralmente não dá pra ver tantas estrelas daqui –disse olhando fascinado para o céu, seu rosto iluminado apenas pela luz da uma e pela fraca iluminação pública, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, os longos cachos azulados balançando a favor do vento noturno. Era uma visão quase divina. Uma visão que não mais sairia da mente de Kamus, a partir daquele momento.

–Então são vocês mesmo –disse uma voz as suas costas. Ao se virarem repararam que era Shaka, carregado com inúmeras sacolas de mercado. –Poderiam me ajudar? –perguntou num tom meio mal-humorado.

Kamus foi o primeiro a se oferecer para pegar algumas das muitas sacolas que Shaka carregava. Milo pegou-as a contra-gosto e veio reclamando baixinho até chegarem em casa.

–Já falei pro Mu uma 500 vezes que dá o maior trabalho fazer as compras do mês de uma vez só –resmungou Milo –Aqui não tem serviço de entrega não –entrou, com um pouco de dificuldade, porta à dentro, indo diretamente para a cozinha para reclamar com Mu, que trajava um alvíssimo avental.

–O Milo é assim mesmo –exclareceu Shaka, que tentava trancar a porta, o que não estava sendo fácil pela quantidade de sacolas em suas mãos, a Kamus –Tão infantil...mas é um bom amigo, isso tenho de admitir.

Ao chegaram a cozinha encontraram Milo sentado em uma das cadeias, com uma expressão emburrada, e Mu, que já havia começado a guardar as compras.

–Eu te ajudo –disse solicitamente Shaka, colocando suas sacolas em cima da mesa, junto com as sacolas que Milo e Kamus careegaram.

–Obrigado –sorriu Mu com meiguice.

–Vou tomar um banho... –disse Kamus que evitava, mesmo sem saber ao certo o motivo, olhar para o grego.

–Fique a vontade. Daqui à uma hora o jantar estará pronto –disse Mu.

OooOooO

Abriu a torneira e deixou toda aquela água quente tomar seu corpo. Seu primeiro dia ali havia sido muito cansativo, e muito divertido também. Conhecera muita gente e seus companheiros de república pareciam ser bem agradáveis. Imaginou que tivera muita sorte também,mal chegara a cidade e já arrumara um emprego. Graças a Milo. Tornou a sentir uma sensação estranha ao lembrar-se do grego ao observar as estrelas. Esfregou os olhos com força, como se com isso pudesse tirar tal cena de sua cabeça. Lavou o corpo e os cabelos com delicadeza e, após se enxaguar, fechou o chuveiro, pegando a toalha que trouxera e usando-a para secar seu delineado corpo. Enrolou-se no roupão e, ao ver que não tinha ninguém no corredor, rumou até seu quarto.

Abrindo a porta deparou-se com Milo, que mexia distraído no computador, não notando sua presença. Deu uma suave batida na porta, tentando assim chamar a atenção do outro.

Os olhos do grego, que estavam até então grudados na tela do computador, viraram-se para o francês, pousando demoradamente nos cabelos verde-azulados, encobertos pela toalha, e no toráx descoberto pelo roupão semifechado, finalmente fitando suas feições.

–Ah, já terminou –disse simplesmente –Pode ser trocar a vontade, não vou atrapalhar –voltou a encarar o monitor.

O francês fitou a nuca do grego,sem-graça e, pegando algumas roupas confortáveis no armário, começou a vestir-se, Ao terminar aproximou-se timidamente do computador, onde Milo digitava algo freneticamente.

–Tenho um blog. Tava atualizando, já fazia um bom tempo que não escrevia. –disse ao ver o olhar levemente curioso de Kamus –Se quiser entrar, o link é: _w w w . miloscorpion . n e t_. Não é lá grande coisa mas gosto dele. Fui eu que fiz o layout, olha –disse apontando para o monitor, onde se via um fundo negro e escarlate. Junto ao título do era visível à constelação do signo de escorpião. No blog havia também muitas imagens e gifs de bandas. O francês reparou que o cursor era um escorpiãozinho –Você tem blog?

–Tenho um site. Publico histórias, gosto de escrever.

–Sério? –o escorpiano olhou-o curioso –Vou te adicionar nos meus favoritos, qual é o link?

–_w w w . iceman . spotnet . fr ._

–O jantar está pronto –avisou Mu adentrando o aposento após bater levemente na porta.

–Já vamos Mu –sorriu Milo olhando rapidamente para o ariano, que fechara a porta, retirando-se –Quer dizer então que você é escritor? Legal! Escrever o quê? Poemas?

–Alguns. Escrevo tramas investigativas, suspenses e romances, às vezes –disse ele vendo Milo desligar o computador.

–Depois vou ler suas históras. Vamos ver se é um bom escritor... –sorriu o grego fechando a porta do quarto, rumando à cozinha com a companhia do francês.

OooOooO

Já era tarde da noite. Milo acordou assustado, olhando para o relógio digitar na cômoda. Tentou ajeitar-se melhor e voltar a dormir mas algo pareceu chamar sua atenção. Levantou-se e caminhou até a cama próxima a sua. Seus olhos pousaram na figura ali profundamente adormecida. Os cabelos lisos soltos displicentemente em torno de si, o alvo e delineado corpo vestido apenas com um moletom e uma camiseta larga, a linda face com um semblante sereno, tranqüilo, parecia até que havia um sorriso em seus lábios. Sentiu seu corpo ferver com tal visão. Uma estranha vontade de tocar naquele corpo, iluminado apenas pela fraca luz do luar que invadia o aposento, apossou-se dele.

Suspirou e dando uma última olhada na face adormecia do francês voltou a sua cama, tentando pegar no sono, o que não demorou muito.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Comentários da autora: **_Finalmente consegui tempo para digitar meu primeiro A.U.! _

_Essa fic na verdade foi concebida como um one-shot, porém como ficou muito longa (21 folhas de fichário) decidi dividir em 3 caps (+ou-). Esse cap é de tamanho médio, o 2º é pequeno e o último é o maior._

_Como não sou muito bem-informada sobre o funcionamento de uma universidade, considerem uma "licença poética" qualquer errinho, tá?_

_Aguardem pois mais coisas virão por aí..._

Reviews _são super bem-vindos, tá? XD_

_Kissus_

_Scorpius no Mila_

_PS: Em breve eu comento de onde tirei inspiração pra escrever a fic (embora seja meio óbvio), entre outras coisas. _


	2. II Sentimentos inegáveis

**Avisos(só pra ñ perder o hábito): **_Saint Seiya ñ me pertence(se sim quem estaria nadando em dinheiro seria eu e ño Tio Kogumelo /ou Kurumada, como preferirem). Se vc ñ for fã de yaoi em CDZ recomendo a nem começar a ler. Se gosta, fique a vontade e ótima leitura._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II- Sentimentos inegáveis**

O ano letivo começou agitado. Trabalhos, pesquisas, teses, seminários, provas, os dias passavam numa velocidade incrível. Kamus finalmente conhecera os amigos de Mu, Shaka e Milo. Todos eram muito amigos, apesar de serem tão diferentes.

Aldebaran, um rapaz muito grande, tanto em altura quanto em largura, viera do Brasil e tinha algumas características de seu país natal: era tranqüilo, gostava de uma boa festa e era amigo de todos, sempre disposto a ajudar, com seu jeitinho brasileiro de resolver os problemas.

Saga e Kanon, juntamente com Aiolos, e às vezes Milo, eram os galãs do grupo. Esbanjavam sensualidade e tinham as mulheres, e os homens, que quisessem. Porém dificilmente tinham relacionamentos longos, embora, diziam as más línguas, que Saga e Aiolos tinham um caso (e que Kanon não ficava de fora não).

Máscara fazia o estilo bad boy do grupo, tanto que o chamavam de Death Mask, ou Máscara da Morte. Era super ciumento com Afrodite, mas era óbvio que o amava muito, pois chegava a fazer programas que detestava só para fazer o sueco feliz. Tinha a mania de falar muitos palavrões em italiano, seu idioma natal.

Aiolia era um cara bem engraçado, assim como o irmão, e seria tão galã quanto ele se já não tivesse sido fisgado por Marin, que junto de Shina, namorada de Shura, era uma das poucas mulheres do grupo.

Dohko, que trabalhava na maior livraria da cidade, junto de Shion, primo de Mu, nem sempre estava presente nas reuniões dos Golden, como eles gostavam de se autodenominar. Embora fosse mais novo que os demais muitas vezes parecia ter a sabedoria de um ancião. Era muitíssimo inteligente, talvez por isso se desse tão bem com Shion. Bem até demais. Quantas vezes Kamus não os pegaram trocando olhares no mínimo...suspeitos. E pressentia que Mu e Shaka trilhavam caminho semelhante.

Shura era um espanhol muito simpático, desde que não pisassem em seu calo. Ele e Aldebaran protagonizavam as discussões mais divertidas naquele grupo. Vivia com Shina o romance mais "caliente" dentre os Golden.

Afrodite era um caso a parte. Além de ser, indiscutivelmente, o mais belo (em sentido andrógino), era também meigo, tratando a todos por apelidos carinhosos, e sabia de tudo que se passava na cidade. Conhecia todo mundo e possuía muitos amigos , o que deixava Máscara fulo da vida, e alguns inimigos também, porém não se importava com isso. Às vezes era inconveniente e gostava de por lenha na fogueira, mas era uma boa pessoa.

Kamus encontrava-se agora menos introvertido, tinha muitos amigos, estava muito bem nos estudos e no serviço, andava escrevendo muitas histórias, porém sentia que faltava algo. Alguém. E sabia quem era esse alguém, porém sua razão recusava-se a aceitar tal coisa.

Desde aquela noite certos pensamentos e sentimentos o perseguiam, e a convivência só os aumentava. Tentou afastar-se porém só se sentia pior quando se distanciava. Sua sensação de vazio era mais evidente quando não estava por perto.

Tal sentimento o fazia ter noites insones, sonos inquietos e sonhos absurdos. Durantes muitas madrugadas acordava suado, assustado e ainda sofrendo certos "efeitos" que seus sonhos lhe causavam. A simples visão desse alguém o deixava sem ar, o coração acelerado, o rosto enrubescido.

Encontrava-se sentado em sua cama, o laptop em seu colo, os dedos trabalhando rápido sobre o teclado. Uma ótima idéia lhe surgira e de tão concentrado que estava nem percebeu na figura que adentrara o aposento. Reparou apenas quando uma voz já tão conhecida ecoou em seus ouvidos.

–Escrevendo outra história? –perguntou o grego que acabara de voltar de sua caminhada matinal e encontrava-se apenas de shorts, deixando seu tórax bem trabalhado à mostra, guardando o discman numa das gavetas da cômoda.

Kamus apenas afirmou com um aceno, aturdido pela visão da pele bronzeada do escorpiano, que deixara boa parte de sua nuca a mostra ao prender os vastos cachos azuis num alto rabo-de-cavalo.

–É outro suspense? O último que você escreveu era muito bom. Sorte que na escola ensinavam francês, senão eu tava frito –riu Milo jogando-se na cama e olhando fixamente para o aquariano, que sentiu- se profundamente envergonhado.

–É um...romance –murmurou sem-jeito.

–Não é daqueles romances do século XIX onde o cara morria por amor à mocinha indefesa, é? –disse o grego fazendo uma leve careta, levando Kamus a dar uma leve risada.

–Oh, não. Na verdade a mocinha da história não tem nada de indefesa... –comentou com um pequeno sorriso em sua face quase sempre tão séria.

–Ah bom, assim eu leio. Romance muito água-com-açúcar não tem graça. Gosto de tempero na história. –sorriu malicioso, ainda fitando a alva e delicada compleição do francês.

–Eu não sei se dará muito certo, tive a idéia de repente e não sou um romancista muito competente.

–Mas vou ler do mesmo jeito, tá? –disse mostrando a língua –Ai droga! –levantou-se e correu para frente do computador, ligando-o –Esqueci, tenho um trabalho enooorme pra entregar na segunda! Merda! Ah... –virou-se para o aquariano –você vai pra festinha que o Dite organizou na Frutaria do Aiolos? Se for avisa que não vai dar pra ir por causa desse maldito trabalho.

–Para falar a verdade também não poderei ir. Tenho de elaborar uma tese em cima de uns livros e quero ver se termino a história ainda hoje.

–Que legal! Pelo menos não vou ficar aqui sozinho –sorriu, tornando a fitar o monitor em seguida.

–Hoje é meu dia de lava a cozinha –disse Kamus fechando o laptop e levantando-se da cama –Licença –disse pouco antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Milo começou a fazer seu trabalho, mas sua mente estava distante. Nesses últimos meses quantas vezes não se pegou contemplando aquele francês? Por muitas vezes controlou-se para não beijar-lhe os lábios finos e róseos, não agarrar-lhe o corpo bem-feito, tocando-o e descobrindo-o. Até em seus sonhos o aquariano o acompanhava, provocando-o, mexendo com seus sentidos. Nunca sentira medo de arriscar-se para ter alguém que desejava, dessa vez, entretanto, era diferente. Kamus era diferente. Alguém que não desejava apenas por diversão. Era alguém com quem sentia-se à vontade. Alguém com quem poderia mostrar-se sem medo e, apesar dos distintos pontos de vista e personalidade, era alguém que despertara algo além de mero desejo.

Esperou muito tempo para tomar a iniciativa, mas de hoje não passava. Pensou no que faria e um de seus sorrisos característicos estampou-se em sua face.

–É hoje... –murmurou à tela do computador, começando a tentar prestar atenção no que digitava.

A tarde passou-se envolta em pesquisas e serviços domésticos. Por volta das 5:30 pm Mu e Shaka bateram à porta do quarto avisando que estavam de saída.

–Vocês sabem como as festas de Afrodite são longas –disse Mu –Não duvido nada que nem voltemos para casa hoje, por isso não nos esperem, certo? Vamos Shaka –sorriu Mu olhando meigamente para o indiano e fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Milo e Kamus envoltos em seus respectivos trabalhos.

Já eram quase 8:00 pm quando Milo finalmente desgrudou os olhos do computador.

–Terminei, graças a Deus! – exclamou Milo que desligara o computador e passava a mão freneticamente sobre os olhos – E o seu como tá?

–Quase no fim –disse Kamus sem ao menos parar de digitar.

–Vou ver o que vamos comer. Qualquer coisas estou lá na cozinha –avisou saindo do aposento.

Pouco tempo depois Kamus saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha onde Milo tentava cozinha alguma coisa.

OooOooO

–É.. até que não foi tão ruim –riu o escorpiano ao ver os pratos já vazios em cima da mesa.

–Estava bom –disse o aquariano com sinceridade.

–O que acha de uma boa dose de vinho?

–Boa idéia.

–Eu pego –disse ao levantar-se, pegando na pia uma garrafa que havia separado anteriormente. Colocando-a em cima da mesa, abriu-a e serviu duas taças.

–Hum, ótima safra –comentou o francês provando um pouco do líquido escarlate.

–Relamente muito boa –disse Milo ao virar a taça de uma vez e servir-se novamente.

–Cuidado, assim você ficará bêbado –alertou Kamus.

Era isso mesmo que o grego queria que o aquariano pensasse: que havia exagerado um pouco na dose. Assim qualquer coisa que fizesse e não agradasse poderia ser justificada pelo excesso de álcool. Ele, porém tinha tudo calculado. Apenas uma garrafa de vinho não era o suficiente para deixá-lo alcoolizado, mas Kamus não sabia disso.

Passaram algum tempo conversando sobre amenidades até decidirem ir ao quarto, onde Milo disse ter um cd que interessaria a Kamus.

Assim que entraram no quarto Milo fechou a porta atrás de si e fitou as costas de Kamus com puro desejo. O francês virou-se e, ao fitar os profundos olhos azuis do grego, sentiu um ligeiro arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

–M-Milo...você está bem? –foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar, aturdido com o olhar faminto do escorpiano sobre si.

–Estou ótimo...melhor do que nunca –disse ele aproximando-se aos poucos de Kamus, a luxúria transbordando de seu olhar –Pois finalmente reuni coragem para te dizer algo que quero dizer a muito tempo –Kamus sentiu seu corpo ir contra a parede ao mesmo tempo em que Milo pousou sua mão ao lado de sua cabeça, encostando levemente seu corpo ao do francês.

–O-O quê? –sussurrou o aquariano embora parte de si soubesse exatamente o que ele diria. E ansiava que o dissesse.

–Que te desejo desde o primeiro momento que te vi. Que a convivência só foi confirmando o que sinto e fez algo muito maior. Que o que quero é mais que uma mera noite de prazer. Eu te amo –murmurou ele fitando-o intensamente nos olhos.

O francês enrubesceu ao escutar tais palavras. Há um bom tempo queria escutá-las. Desde aquele dia em que vira o grego, tão belo, observando as estrelas.Talvez até antes disso. Porém teve medo. Não de expor seu desejo ao escorpiano, pois ele por diversas vezes mostrara-se liberal a relacionar-se com outros homens. Mas sim de expor seu amor, seus sentimentos. Afinal o grego não era do tipo que se prendia a relacionamentos duradouros. Surpreendera-se, no entanto, ao saber que seus sentimentos eram sim correspondidos. Mas algo ainda não estava certo.

–Milo...tem certeza do que está dizendo? Amanhã, quando o efeito do vinho passar, você ainda dirá a mesma coisa? –perguntou aflito com a possível resposta.

–Sei muito bem o que digo –sussurrou ele –Eu te amo Kamus e posso repetir quantas vezes você quiser.

Kamus porém não deu chance dele repetir. Assim que terminara a frase o francês colou seus lábios aos dele, iniciando um beijo lento, mas repleto de sensualidade. Milo correspondeu no mesmo ritmo imposto pelo francês, suas línguas numa torturante e maravilhosa dança, o gosto do vinho dando um tempero a mais no beijo. Separaram-se minutos depois, buscando ar.

–Finalmente entendi o significado de "beijo francês" –riu Milo abraçado ao aquariano,que soltou uma breve risada com o senso de humor constante do escorpiano –Será que os franceses são bons amantes também? –perguntou com malícia na voz.

–Quer fazer o teste? –respondeu Kamus com o mesmo tom malicioso, puxando Milo, que já se encontrava sem a camiseta azul-marinho, até sua cama, fazendo-o deitar-se.

–Claro que quero –disse o grego puxando Kamus para cima de si e beijando-o com lascívia.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora: _Tá bom. Fui meio cruel por acabar o capítulo onde seria um lemon. Nessa fic, porém acabei não fazendo lemon algum. Depois explicarei o porquê._**

_Esse é o cap mais curtinho dos três. O próximo é o maior e o último._

_Curiosidade: Pra quem não sabe eu comecei a escrever essa fic logo após ler o conto O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain, por isso o nome da fic. Falando nisso acho que as semelhanças não vão muito longe disso._

_Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando._

_Gostaria de agradecer a: Enfermeira-chan, Lamari, Anushka-chan, Aquarius no Camy, Dark. ookami, Hamiko0, Tsuki Torres e Haine pelos reviews. O apoio de vcs é o que me faz gostar ainda mais de escrever, domo arigatou._

_Reviews para esse cap, onegaishimasu! \o/_

_Kissus e até o próx cap o/_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

_PS: Quem esta sentindo falta do Dite nesse cap anime-se (sem trocadilhos), ele aparecerá no proximo cap, assim como outros casais yaoi que amo de paixão(incluindo um que nunca escrevi e ñ é nada convencional...)_


	3. III O Segredo das Estrelas

**Avisos:**_ É gente...é o último capítulo. Obrigada por quem tem acompanhado a fic, estou muito feliz, até por isso consegui publicar a fic tão rápido(pra quem vê um pc apenas aos finais de semana). Não esqueçam de ler os comentários finais, heim?_**

* * *

Capítulo III –O segredo das estrelas**

O francês abriu vagarosamente os olhos pesados de sono. Olhou para a janela e viu que há muito o sol tinha nascido. Visualizou o relógio digital sobre a cômoda que marcava 10:00am. Fitou depois o semblante tranqüilo do grego deitado ao seu lado, profundamente adormecido, lembrando a face de uma criança. Buscou com o olhar suas roupas e encontrou-as jogadas por todo quarto, junto com as de Milo.

"Mon Dieu...não foi um sonho então...?" pensou não contendo um sorriso ao lembrar-se da maravilhosa noite que tivera, junto de Milo. Nunca havia feito nada disso com outro homem, mas fora melhor do que qualquer noite que tivera com qualquer mulher em sua vida. Sacudiu de leve o escorpiano, tentando acordá-lo.

–Mon ange, acorde... já são dez horas –murmurou ao ouvido de Milo, que espreguiçou-se demoradamente antes de abrir os olhos. Ao fitar o rosto do aquariano e recordar-se de tudo o que ocorrera noite passada, sorriu.

–Bom dia –disse aproximando-se de Kamus e dando-lhe um suave beijo –Dormiu bem?

–Como um ange –sorriu –E você?

–Como um anjo nos braços de outro anjo –disse Milo com seu costumeiro bom-humor.

–Lembra-se de todo o que me disse ontem? –perguntou ele tentando não mostrar seriedade na voz.

–Ontem...-começou Milo pensativo –hum...que que eu disse ontem mesmo? –ao ver que Kamus cruzara os braços e carregara o semblante, riu –Bobo, claro que lembro! Disse que te quero, que não é apenas por uma noite e que te amo. E eu repito: EU-TE-AMO, KAMUS!

–Também te amo Milo –disse com um suave e doce sorriso –Agora é melhor comermos alguma coisa, senão Mu e Shaka podem estranhar –levantou-se e começou a vestir-se.

–Duvido que eles não tenham se divertido. Até como nós inclusive –disse ao terminar de juntar suas roupas e vesti-las –Escuta...

–Oui?

–Hum...nós vamos, sabe, contar...que...

–Estamos juntos? Non sei petit, simplesmente non sei.

–Sabia que você fica muito sexy falando francês? –disse Milo chegando mais perto do francês e beijando-o carinhosamente.

Ao chegarem à cozinha, encontraram Mu e Shaka trocando um doce e meigo beijo. Kamus parou de chofre, achou melhor não atrapalhá-los. Milo, porém, adentrou a cozinha sem pudor algum.

–Bom dia! –exclamou ele, sua mão entrelaçada a do francês. Mu, ao ver-se pego em flagrante, sentiu o rosto enrubescer violentamente –Finalmente o casalzinho decidiu dar as caras, foi? –comentou o grego em tom de deboche.

–Não fomos nós somente... –comentou de forma astuta Shaka, seus olhos pousando nas mãos entrelaçadas dos dois, o que fez Kamus sentir-se um tanto encabulado.

–Algo contra? –perguntou Milo fingindo-se de ofendido.

–Nada –disse Shaka –Tinha certeza de que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

–Então vocês estão juntos? Parabéns –sorriu Mu de uma forma extremamente meiga.

–Como foi a festa do Dite? –perguntou Milo ao sentar-se numa cadeira a sua frente, pegando uma torrada e levando-a boca em seguida.

–Você sabe como são as festas do Afrodite –disse Shaka em tom entediado –Estavam todos lá, exceto vocês obviamente. Muito barulho, comida, música, bebidas alcoólicas e, como sempre, brigas.

–Opa! Quem brigou com quem dessa vez? –perguntou o grego curiosíssimo enquanto servia um copo de suco ao aquariano.

–Carlo e Saga, quem mais? –perguntou Shaka revirando os olhos em desaprovação a atitude infantil dos dois.

–Outra briga por causa do Dite, certo? –arriscou-se a perguntar.

–Parece que o Saga já estava meio alto e passou a mão no Afrodite –comentou Mu –que por sua vez gritou e chamou o Máscara. Até o Aiolos e o Kanon entraram na discussão, o que acabou gerando uma baita briga.

–O Dite já namorou por um tempo o Saga –explicava Milo a Kamus –Mas o largou por causa do Mask. Acho que ele não superou o toco...afinal ele é quem dispensava todo mundo. Feriu legal o orgulho dele. Sempre que ele bebe demais tenta algo com o Dite. Mas bem que o Dite adora ver o Mask morrendo de ciúmes e o defendendo.

–Bem típico dele –comentou o francês.

–Ah, o Afrodite até convidou aquele colegial que fica te chamando de "sensei" Kamus –disse Mu.

–Argh! Aquele pirralho que vive atrás do Kamus desde que este o ajudou a publicar aquelas histórias entediantes que escreveu? –Milo fez uma careta.

–O Hyoga? –perguntou Kamus.

–Ele mesmo! –disse Mu –Foi acompanhado do namorado, um garoto muito simpático...Shun, se não me engano.

–O cabelinho de espinafre é legal, só não gosto daquele loiro aguado, que fica que nem um patinho atrás do Kamus –comentou fazendo uma emburrada.

–Milo...não fale assim do Hyoga. É um bom garoto.

–Só que ele não desgruda de você. Fica "sensei" pra um lado, "sensei" pro outro. Não vou com a cara dele e sei que ele não vai com a minha.

Kamus não pôde deixar de rir com a cara que Milo fazia.

–Como você é ciumento...

–Sou sim. Você é meu! Não deixar nenhum pato loiro roubar você de mim. Ele que volte pra Rússia! Vá fazer parte do Lago dos Cisnes, sei lá.

–Esqueci de dizer –começou Shaka –O Afrodite quer todos reunidos na Frutaria as quatro.

–Certo, estaremos lá –disse Milo levantando-se ao terminar o café –O que acha de darmos uma caminhada? –perguntou ao aquariano.

–Ótima idéia. –disse o francês que levantou-se também, ambos saindo da cozinha.

–Agora que eles já foram podemos aproveitar –disse Shaka assim que escutou a porta da frente fechar, aproximou-se de Mu e enlaçou-o pela cintura.

–Preciso lavar a louça do café –disse Mu sem muita convicção, tentou escapar do abraço do virginiano, porém não fazia real esforço para soltar-se.

–Depois você faz isso –disse o indiano colando seus lábios aos do ariano.

OooOooO

Era sem dúvida uma bela manhã. A Luz solar iluminava as árvores, dando-lhes milhares de tons em verde. O céu maravilhosamente azul apresentava poucas nuvens, branquíssimas. O calor da estação o incomodava bastante, porém não havia como recusar a um convite de Milo. Desconfiava que não conseguia negar nada a ele e isso o deixava ligeiramente preocupado.

–Tudo bem? –perguntou o escorpiano que lanlou um olhar preocupado ao aquariano.

–Hã...? –disse acordando de seus devaneios –Ah, oui, oui...tudo. Só estava pensando em algumas coisas –acrescentou ao notar o olhar de descrença do grego que caminhava ao seu lado.

–Não é porque Shaka e Mu já sabem que estamos juntos, é?

–Claro que não! Por que acha isso, petit?

–Sei lá...como você nunca se relacionou com um homem antes pensei que estivesse...com vergonha, talvez –comentou o escorpiano visivelmente desconfortável, o olhar baixo, como se de repente o piso de pedra fosse algo interessante de se observar –Afinal você é tão reservado...

–Milo... –disse o francês que parara de frente ao grego, forçando a encará-lo –Eu nunca sentiria vergonha de você. Mesmo que você seja possessivo, ciumento, impulsivo e um tanto infantil eu NUNCA me envergonharei por te amar, oui? –disse ele colando seus lábios aos de Milo num breve e suave beijo.

–Certo. –sorriu o grego aliviado –Ah, antes de sairmos peguei a lista de compras da semana. Quer me acompanhar até o mercado?

–Oui, vamos –disse o aquariano.

OooOooO

O restante da manhã e o início da tarde passaram rapidamente. Faltava apenas uma hora para a reunião que Afrodite convocara.

–Por que afinal o Dite quer todo mundo reunido? –pensou alto Milo enquianto escolhia uma roupa no armário.

–Não sei. Talvez tenha algo importante para informar –opinou Kamus que acabara de voltar do banho e encontrava-se apenas com uma toalha em torno da cintura.

–Já sei! Aposto que o Dite vai informar que casará com o Mask. Tenho certeza que é o sonho dele vestir-se de noiva –comentou em ar de riso.

–Quanto veneno...

–Bem que você gosta cubinho de gelo, bem que você gosta –disse ainda rindo –Sabe de uma coisa? –comentou sério, com malícia nos olhos –Eu não resisto quando te vejo assim, sé de toalhinha –colou seu corpo ao do francês e tomou-lhe os lábios com lascívia.

–Milo... –disse enquanto o grego beijava-lhe o pescoço e ameaçava tirar-lhe a toalha –não falta nem uma hora para sairmos... –disse em tom racional, mas não fez o menor esforço para afastar-se.

–Ah...chato –disse afastando-se do aquariano, uma expressão infantil no rosto –À noite você não me escapa, viu? –piscou, dando um de seus sorrisos característicos.

Kamus sorriu ao pensar que não faria absolutamente nada para escapar do escorpiano.

–Deixe-me colocar uma roupa agora. Mu e Shaka já devem estar nos esperando na sala –comentou ao tirar a toalha e começar a vestir-se.

–Isso se não estiverem no quarto, aproveitando –disse Milo que olhava de forma desejosa para o corpo nu do outro, que por estar de costas não reparou no olhar faminto do grego. –Agora entendo porque os dois sempre quiseram dividir o quarto...

–Estou pronto –disse Kamus minutos depois, mirando-se no espelho –Vamos...

–Está lindo –comentou Milo abraçando-o por trás, afundando o rosto entre os cabelos verde-azulados –E perfumado também.

–Vamos mon ange –sorriu –já são 3:30 pm e se não nos apressarmos, seremos os últimos a chegar.

–Tá bom, tá bom, tô indo... –disse o escorpiano fazendo birra, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Mu e Shaka, conforme Kamus previra, Já os esperavam na sala. Trancaram a casa e começaram a caminhar rumo ao lugar do encontro.

–O Dite realmente não comentou nada sobre o que queria falar? –perguntou Milo.

–Já disse que não –disse Shaka impaciente –Se tivesse por que não contaria?

–Vai saber... você pode estar metido em mais um dos planos dele...como aquela vez em que ele resolveu juntar o Mime e o Sorento.

–Foi naquele dia que jurei por Buda nunca mais fazer parte dos planos dele –respondeu Shaka ao grego.

–Bem, mas que deu certo deu. O Mime e o Sorento estão juntos há quase um ano. –comentou Mu.

–Graças ao empurrãozinho do Dite –completou Milo.

–O Afrodite tem gosto em ser conselheiro amoroso ou é apenas impressão? –perguntou Kamus.

–Como a deusa que lhe dá nome –disse Shaka.

–Se vê um casal em potencial sempre dá um jeito de juntá-los –Disse Mu –O Shura e a Shina também estão juntos por sua ajuda.

Ao ouvir o que Mu comentara Kamus de repente começou a entender o provável motivo que o levara a programar tal reunião. "Casal em potencial... planos... ajudazinha... mania de juntar casais...tenho 99 por cento de certeza de que sei o que ele pretende". Olhou de soslaio para Mu e Shaka e confirmou que ambos realmente desconheciam o possível plano de seu amigo. Não Conseguia decidir-se porém se contava sua desconfiança ou não. Depois de caminhar algum tempo em silêncio decidiu-se pela primeira opção.

–Acho que sei o motivo da reunião –comentou Kamus aos demais –e se for mesmo o que penso, tenho um plano...

–Oba, um plano –exclamou animadamente Milo.

–Você também acha que Afrodite quer...? –perguntou Shaka ao francês.

–Oui. E meu plano é o seguinte...

OooOooO

Pouco tempo depois chegaram a Frutaria, onde a maioria de seus amigos já se encontrava. Afrodite foi o primeiro a avistá-los e a cumprimentá-los.

–Queridos! Finalmente vocês chegaram. Achei até que tinham me dado um bolo –disse Afrodite fazendo biquinho.

–Imagina Dite, já chega ontem que tive um trabalho gigantesco pra terminar –disse Milo.

–Mas você deve ter se divertido um pouco que seja Miluxo. Afinal o Kamyu estava lá também –perguntou mal podendo conter sua curiosidade.

–Que nada! Eu fiquei num canto fazendo meu trabalho e ele em outro. Nem nos falamos direito o dia todo; Não é? –virou-se para o francês.

–Oui. Assim que terminamos, jantamos algo rapidamente e fomos direto para a cama –disse sério mas sentiu uma incrível vontade de rir ao pensar na dubiedade de suas palavras. Evitou olhar o grego mas tinha certeza que ele contera um risinho a todo custo.

–Oh.. –Fez Afrodite um tanto decepcionado –Bem, ao menos o Kamyu veio hoje... –sorriu, jogando charme como sempre. Desde que chegara a cidade Afrodite tinha criado um carinho especial por ele. Não chegava a ser algo carnal,parecia mais um carinho de irmão mais velho _(n/a: ou irmã, se preferirem...rs)_ –Tenho algumas coisas para resolver, daqui a pouco volto. –disse afastando-se do grupo enquanto um jovem de cabelos loiros aproximava-se, junto de um lindo garoto de cabelos verdes.

–Olá sensei –disse o loiro em voz baixa.

–Hyoga. Como vai? –perguntou o aquariano educadamente.

–Bem, obrigado. Não sei se já conhece o Shun. Ele é meu...

–Seu namoradinho, já sabemos disso –respondeu rispidamente Milo, que lançara um olhar feio ao loiro fazendo o garoto de cabelos verdes enrubescer com o comentário. –Tudo bem com você Shun? –sorriu simpático para o garoto.

–Tudo –respondeu educado –E com vocês? Muitos trabalhos, pelo que ouvi dizer.

–E bota muitos nisso! –exclamou o escorpiano que ignorara totalmente a existência de Hyoga –Você verá quando entrar na faculdade. Ouvi dizer que você veio à festa ontem. Gostou?

–Foi a primeira vez que viemos a uma festa de Afrodite. Foi divertido.

–Sensei –disse Hyoga a Kamus- Andei publicando mais algumas histórias no site que o senhor me ajudou a fazer. Quando puder ler e me dar sua opinião, eu agradeceria muito.

–E quem via querer ler suas histórias maçantes, seu loiro aguado? –comentou o grego venenosamente.

–Pelo menos eu sei usar o alfabeto e a gramática... –retrucou o russo no mesmo tom repleto de acidez, lançando um olhar gélido ao grego muito similar aos de Kamus.

–Chega de discussões –disse em tom severo o francês –Pode deixar Hyoga que as leio sim e tenho certeza que está progredindo bastante.

–Obrigado sensei. –sorriu o loiro –Vamos dar uma volta Shun? –ao ver que o japonês assentira, prosseguiu –Até mais sensei! –disse sem nem olhar para Milo.

–Depois nos vemos –sorriu Shun antes de afastarem-se.

–Argh, pato sem graça! Não sei o que o cabelinho de espinafre viu nele. –bufou Milo

–Você não devia implicar tanto com o Hyoga. Ele é um bom rapaz e anda escrevendo histórias de ótima qualidade e conteúdo.

–Ele é um mala que só sabe grudar em você. Aff...não o suporto.

–É quase uma criança...

–Ah, Kamus faça-me o favor! Ele tem praticamente 16 anos, não é tão criança assim. Eu com 16...prefiro nem comentar –um sorrisinho malicioso escapou-lhe dos lábios –Além do mais ele só gruda em você. Detesto isso.

–Você é ciumento demais...mas –acrescentou ao ver que Milo abrira a boca para protestar –não pretendo discutir sobre isso.

–Tá...ei, onde o Mu e o Shaka foram parar?

–Enquanto você se ocupava em discutir com Hyoga, Afrodite chamou-os para um canto.

–Acha que é sobre o plano dele?

–Tenho certeza. Pelas perguntar que ele nos fez já tenho 100 por cento de certeza que ele planeja nos juntar nessa reunião.

–Pobre Dite, nem sabe que já estamos juntos.

–Mas faremos como se fosse ele quem nos juntou. Cairemos direitinho no plano dele.

–Quanta maldade nesse coração, heim?

–Não é isso petit. Só...fiquei com vontade de saber o que ele fará.

–Olha que a curiosidade matou o gato, heim? Mas tudo bem, pelo jeito vou me divertir nessa reuniãozinha. E mais tarde também –completou lançando um olhar significativo ao aquariano.

–Lá vem eles –comentou Kamus –não se esqueça do que combinamos

–Fica tranqüilo...até agora desempenhei meu papel direitinho, não?

–Se divertindo? –perguntou Afrodite aproximando-se sorridente junto de Mu, Shaka e Máscara.

–Você convidou todo mundo, né Dite? –perguntou o escorpiano olhando em volta e vendo muitos rostos conhecidos, como Saga que conversava animadamente com Aiolos, Kanon, Marin, Aiolia, Shina e Shura.

–Claro Miluxo, e eu lá sou do tipo de reuniões simples? De jeito nenhum! O que gosto é de glamour, entende? Por isso pedi para que, as 6:30pm, nossos amigos Sorento e Mime façam uma apresentação que com certeza agradará a todos os corações apaixonados –sorriu ele procurando os músicos com o olhar –Ah, ali estão eles. Sorento! Mime! –chamou fazendo gestos para se aproximarem.

Ao juntarem-se aos demais Kamus os observou atentamente. Eram, sem dúvidas, um belíssimo casal. Mime possuía longos cabelos alaranjados e dois olhos exoticamente rosados. Dos dois, parecia ser o mais calado. Sorento também tinha olhos da mesma cor, seus cabelos eram de um azul claríssimo e chegavam mais ou menos até a nuca.

–Creio que vocês já conhecem o Kamyu, não é? –perguntou Afrodite.

–É a primeira vez que conversamos, muito prazer, me chamo Sorento –disse de forma polida, estendendo-lhe a mão.

–E eu sou Mime –disse o outro repetindo o gesto.

–O prazer é todo meu. Afr...Dite –corrigiu-se ao ver o olhar que o sueco lhe lançara –acabou de comentar sobre uma apresentação especial que vocês farão.

–É, já está quase tudo pronto, inclusive o repertório –disse Sorento.

–Sorento toca flauta divinamente e Mime é um gênio na harpa –disse Afrodite. Os dois músicos ficaram sem-jeito com o comentário.

–Apreciam música erudita? –perguntou Mime.

–Até escuto, mas não sou fã –respondeu Milo.

–Já eu aprecio. Uma apresentação apenas com uma harpa e uma flauta? O repertório abrangerá apenas músicas leves, estou certo? –perguntou Kamus.

–Sim, escolhemos músicas em tons etéreos –explicou Sorento que virara ligeiramente para Mime e sorriu.

–Espero que gostem da apresentação –disse Mime, sua mão enlaçando carinhosamente a mão do outro.

–Com licença –pediu Sorento Temos alguns detalhes a acertar –concluiu afastando-se, ainda de mãos entrelaçadas as de Mime.

–Eles não formam um casal lindinho? –comentou Afodite –Fui eu quem os juntou.

–O Dite tem essa mania de bancar a deusa do amor –disse Máscara que franzira a testa.

–Não me chamo Afrodite à toa, amore –sorriu –Tenho o dom de juntar casais em relacionamentos duradouros e isso sem precisar de poção do amor, heim?¹ Sinto cheio de interesse amoroso de longe. E sei que hoje mais um casal se forma...

"Jogando indiretas... é competente no que faz" –pensou Kamus sorrindo internamente.

"Tadinho do Dite. Mal sabe ele que esse casal aqui já está junto desde ontem" –pensou Milo que olhara de soslaio para Kamus, fitando Afrodite em seguida.

–Miluxo...preciso de uma ajudazinha sua, será que poderia me acompanhar? –perguntou o sueco em tom inocente.

–Claro Dite! –respondeu o grego que, ao afastar-se junto de Afrodite e Máscara, virou-se e deu uma leve piscadela a Kamus.

–Alguma coisa relativa ao plano? –perguntou o francês poucos minutos depois a Mu e Shaka.

–Afrodite nos chamou e pediu nossa ajuda para juntar vocês –começou Shaka –Pediu que falássemos com você, disséssemos indiretas, enquanto ele falava com o Milo, para ver se alguém tomava a iniciativa.

–Disse também que essa reunião foi feita com o intuito de juntá-los, já que o plano original era juntá-los ontem na festa, o que não aconteceu, pois vocês não puderam vir. Se bem que ele ficou radiante por ter conseguido que Shaka e eu...ficássemos em público –disse Mu certificando-se que Afrodite não estava por perto.

–Ele chegou a perguntar algo a vocês? –perguntou Kamus.

–Sim. Quis saber o que achávamos de vocês juntos, se dava para perceber algo diferente em casa –disse o indiano.

–E como você disse, falamos a ele que com certeza você e o Milo ficariam hoje –concluiu Mu.

–Uma reunião só para nos juntar...agora é que não podemos voltar atrás. Imagino como ele ficaria se soubesse que já estamos juntos –o aquariano sentiu uma certa culpa invadí-lo –O que era apenas uma curiosidade agora é algo mais sério...

–Já são quase 6:30 –disse o virginiano após consultar o relógio de pulso –Melhor arrumarmos lugares para ouvirmos a apresentação.

Sentaram-se nos primeiros lugares em frente ao palco. No percurso cumprimentaram os demais amigos, todos animados, alguns ligeiramente ansiosos com a apresentação, outros já um tanto altos, devido ao número excessivo de bebidas alcoólicas ingeridas. Pouco depois Milo ocupou a cadeira vazia ao lado de Kamus e o olhou significativamente.

–E então? –perguntou deixando escapar a curiosidade em sua voz.

O grego olhou discretamente em volta e ao ver que Afrodite localizava-se longe o bastante para não escutar, respondeu.

–Ele me chamou de lado e começou a fazer inúmeros elogios a você, como você era bonito, inteligente, charmoso, sexy quando fala francês, enfim, nada que eu não tenha reparado –deixou um sorriso brotar em seus lábios –Eu, me fazendo de sonso, perguntei onde ele queria chegar com todos esses elogios, até brinquei que ele tava querendo trocar o Mask por você. Aí ele me disse que não era bobo que estava escrito na minha testa que eu me interessava por você. Fingi que estava envergonhado, desconversei e ele retrucou dizendo que não adiantava negar, que tinha um luminoso em néon escrito "I Love Kamus" brilhando bem no meio da minha testa, e começou a me estimular para tomar a iniciativa. Disse que não estava certo, que nem sabia se você também tava a fim. Ele me disse que tinha certeza que sim, para tentar conversar a respeito quando a apresentação começasse. Me confessou tá fazendo tudo isso por nós, para termos uma chance de nos entendermos. E concluiu dizendo que quer nos ver felizes.

–Estou sabendo disso... –murmurou sentindo novamente um peso na consciência.

–E o plano vai seguir em frente?

–Agora mais do que nunca. Não tem como voltar atrás agora. Faremos isso como um...agradecimento por tudo.

–O Dite ficaria puto se soubesse que estávamos brincando com ele. Contar a verdade agora seria suicídio. Ah... –suspirou –vai ser um sacrifício tãoooo grande fazer isso por ele –riu, deixando subentendido que estava se deliciando com o plano do aquariano.

–Vai começar... –murmurou Kamus ao ver Sorento e Mime subirem ao palco sob uma chuva de aplausos.

Uma melodia suave e hipnotizante começou a soar. Envolvente e romântica, na opinião de Milo.

"Isso porque nunca fui fã de música clássica" –pensou ele colocando inconscientemente a cabeça no ombro de Kamus, que não pareceu incomodar-se.

Olhando em volta o aquariano viu que os acordes da melodia haviam contagiado a todos os presentes. Afrodite encostara-se em Máscara que acariciava-lhe distraidamente os cabelos azul-piscina. Mu e Shaka estavam de mãos dadas. Marin era abraçada por Aiolia. Shina e Shura trocavam beijos nada discretos. Saga, Aiolos e Kanon trocavam olhares cúmplices. Hyoga tinha o braço em torno da cintura de Shun . Parecia até que os próprios músicos trocavam olhares repletos de carinho e declarações de amor expressas na doce melodia.

Ao concluírem a apresentação foram aplaudidos de pé, entusiasticamente.

–Vamos para um lugar mais sossegado? –murmurou Milo ao ouvido de Kamus, enquanto todos iam cumprimentar Mime e Sorento pela brilhante apresentação.

–Vamos –disse ele pouco antes de ser puxado levemente pelo escorpiano.

Afrodite, ao vê-los saindo, de mãos dadas, sorriu, pensando consigo mesmo: "Mais um casal que junto".

Saíram da Frutaria, caminharam até um parque próximo, vazio àquela hora. Apenas a fraca iluminação pública e a estonteante luz do luar os iluminava.

–Dite deve estar orgulhoso de si mesmo. Me diverti muito pondo seu plano em prática.

–Foi u bom dia realmente –disse ele olhando para o céu repleto de estrelas.

–Nossa...só vi um céu tão cheio de estrelas assim uma vez –sorriu ele olhando duas constelações que se encontravam mais brilhantes no manto azul- marinho, como se trocassem um segredo. –Você me dá sorte.

–Essa cidade me deu sorte, mon ange. Tenho aqui mais do que já tive em toda minha vida na França. Foi aqui que consegui um bom emprego, uma boa casa, ótimos amigos e foi aqui também que conheci você –disse carinhosamente, aproximando seu rosto do de Milo, que encostou-se numa frondosa árvore, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo repleto de sentimento, um beijo que por ele duraria toda a eternidade.

–Já vi que a noite será longa, beeeem longa –sorriu Milo repleto de malícia, ambos caminhando de mãos dadas sob o luar.

**Owari

* * *

**

¹-Não resisti, uma homenagem a uma das fics da Bélier-sama que nãocanso nunca de ler: "A Poção do Amor". Quem não leu, peço que leia, não se arrependerá.

* * *

**Comentários da autora: **_Ufff, tô exausta. Passei a manhãtoda digitando esse cap. Deu pra ver que ele é bem mais longo que os outros dois. Confesso que a divisão dos caps ficou pra lá de estranha, mas era impossível deixá-la como um oneshot._

_Finalmente concluí meu primeiro Universo Alternativo e uma das fics mais longas que já escrevi até agora._

_Ninguém adivinhou qual seria o casal...também que iria imaginar que essa autora doida juntaria Mime e Sorento? Beleza, sei que os dois não se encontram em lugar nenhum na série original, mas sempre achei que os dois ficariam maravilhosos juntos. Eles são lindos, tocam superbem e são respectivamente meu Guerreiro Deus e meu Marina preferidos! _

_Um outro projeto que estou trabalhando atualmente(outro A. U.) eu os coloquei também, além do fato de ter aproveitado a deixa dessa fic e fiz do Kamus em escritor 'insensível' no melhor estilo Yuki Eiri (ou pior talvez, quem escreve bem mesmo c/ o Yuki eh a Muramaki-sensei)._

_Como já havia explicado essa fic surgiu depois de ler o conto "O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain". Na verdade a idéia era totalmente diferente dessa. O casal era outro e o cenário também. Mas do nada vi uma pequena cidade isolada no meio do nada, que nasceu graças a uma das universidades mais renomadas do país e quem caminhava portões adentro? Kamus! Eu mesma me assustei um pouco mas gostei do resultado. Pode não ter ficado tão legal quanto à idéia merecia, mas a amo do mesmo jeito._

_A idéia de fazer do Kamus escritor foi também uma maneira de mantér alguma ligação com o Hyoga, por isso ele o chama de "sensei"._

_Decidi não fazer lemon. Não ando com cabeça pra isso e também senti que a fic poderia perder o charme com o lemon. Queria uma fic romântica, mais no estilo shounen-ai._

_Finalmente uma fic com todos (ou quase todos) os casais de Saint Seiya que amooooo! Milo&Kamus, Mu&Shaka, Dite&Mask, Hyoga&Shun, Mime&Sorento, Saga&Aiolos (com o Kanon no meioXD), Marin&Aiolia e Shura&Shina. Só não coloquei nada sobre Ikki& Pandora pq...sei lá a idéia ñ veio na hora._

_Pra vocês terem uma idéia em como demoro pra digitar minhas fics saibam que essa começou a ser escrita (em folhas de fichário) no dia 21/ 05 e concluída dia 06/06. Se bem que a atualizei bem rápido (o que os reviews não fazem?)._

_Agradeço a minha imoto por ter sugerido o nome para o segundo capítulo (antes tarde do que nunca, né mana?), e a todos que acompanharam, principalmente a quem deixo reviews: Enfermeira-chan(suas fics estão cada dia mais lindas), lamari(A vida na Caserna tah demais!), Hamiko0, Anushka-chan, Athenas de Áries, Dark.ookami, Aquarius no Camy._

_DOMO ARIGATOU!_

_Gostaria da sugestão de vcs. Tenho duas fics Milo&Kamus prontas pradigitar e não sei qual publico primeiro:_

_-Quando o Céu encontra o Mar; os douradinhos decidem fazer uma peça de teatro e Afrodite arma um plano para juntar os dois "atores" principais. Um pouco de deuses gregos, comédia e romance, com direito a figurino, iluminação e muito ensaio. Oneshot, Yaoi._

_-Desastres no Dia dos Namorados; Milo decide fazer um dia especial para o Kamus e com isso contará com a ajuda dos bronze saints e de uma visita inesperada. Confusões, música, brigas, romance, homenagens a outras fics e pudim de chocolate!(depois que vcs lerem entenderãoo que quero dizerXD). Capítulos, lemon._

_Deixem reviews dizendo qual vcs querem q seja a próxima a ser publicada. _

_Publiquei também uma fic slash Sirius&Remus, quem quiser dar uma olhada, ela tá bem engraçada (e ñ tem lemon). O nome é Freaky Sunday. "Depois de tomar uma poção errada Sirius acaba virando uma garota! Agora usará todo seu charme para descobrir os sentimentos de um 'certo amigo'." Quem se interessar e só olhar no meu profile._

_Kissus a todos e juro que volto assim que puder._

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


End file.
